1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slider for a concealed type slide fastener for use in a separable bottom end stop constituted of a box, a box pin and an insert pin, which is attached to an end of a fastener chain in the concealed type slide fastener, the separable bottom end stop separating the fastener chain in a closed state to right and left fastener stringers when the slider is operated in the back and forth direction and closing the fastener chain in an open state, and more particularly to a slider for a concealed type slide fastener with a separable bottom end stop intended to improve the insertability of an insert pin to a slider.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a slider for a concealed type slide fastener with a separable bottom end stop conventionally known, as shown in FIGS. 11 and 12, a diamond 106 is erected in the longitudinal direction in the center of a lower blade 105 of a slider body and a tab attaching portion 107 having a locking mechanism is provided on the top of the diamond 106 although not shown in the drawings. This tab attaching portion 107 is stretched sideways of the diamond 106 and flanges 108 capable of pressing an inverted portion of fastener elements 123 are provided on both sides of the lower blade 105, to thereby form a Y-shaped guide portion through which the fastener elements 123 pass. An upper blade 109 is provided curvedly above the flanges 108 so as to oppose the bottom edge of the tab attaching portion 107 and a tape passage 119 through which the fastener tape can pass is provided between the tab attaching portion 107 and the upper blade 109, thereby completing the concealed type slider 101.
In a fastener chain for the concealed type slide fastener for use in this slider 101, the side edge of the fastener tape in the fastener chain is bent into a U shape in its cross section, and coupling heads of the fastener elements 123 are attached to the outside face of the bent tape such that the coupling heads are projected outward while a reinforcement tape is attached to a space portion in which no fastener elements 123 exist. The box 126 and box pin 127 of the separable bottom end stop which can separably close the fastener stringer 125 are attached on the reinforcement tape on one side so that the box 126 and box pin 127 are continuous to the fastener elements 123 while the insert pin which can be inserted into an insert pin insertion hole in the box 126 is attached on the fastener stringer 125 on the other side so that the insert pin 128 is continuous to the fastener elements 123. After this insert pin 128 is inserted into the insert pin insertion groove in the guide groove 111 of the slider 101 and the insert pin insertion hole in the box 126, the slider 101 is pulled upward and slid so as to close right and left fastener stringers 125, thereby completing the concealed type fastener chain.
Further, a slider with a separable bottom end stop shown in FIG. 13 has been known. In this concealed type slider, parallel portions are provided at a rear mouth of an upper blade 209 provided curvedly on the top of flanges 208 on both sides on a lower blade 209 of the body and then, a recess portion 220 is provided in the upper blade 209 from the vicinity of a shoulder mouth of the upper blade 209 to the parallel portion so as to reduce a contact face with a fastener tape. A tab attaching portion 207 having a locking mechanism is provided on the top of a diamond, and a guide flange is provided on the bottom edge thereof while blade pieces for assisting fastener elements to be arranged neatly are formed above the guide flanges. More specifically, the blade pieces make contact with the top face of the coupling heads of the fastener elements projecting from the fastener tape so as to prevent the fastener elements from moving upward. Further, a concealed type slider provided with an arrangement body for neatly arranging and guiding the coupling heads of the fastener elements at a front end on the rear mouth side of the diamond has been described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 50-25855. In the meantime, as a fastener chain for use, the same one as the above-described fastener chain can be used.
In the concealed type sliders 101 shown in FIGS. 11 and 12 and 13, the inner faces of the lower blades 105, 205 on both sides of the diamond 106 on the lower blade 105, 205 of the body have not been improved in any way. When the insert pin 128 attached to the fastener stringer 125 is inserted from the shoulder mouth of the slider 101, the insert pin 128 tends to rotate around a folded point so that the insert pin 128 droops with respect to the fastener tape surface, that is, tilts substantially at right angle, because the side edge of the fastener tape is folded into the U shape and the insert pin 128 is attached to a side end with respect to the folded portion. Further, the surface on the fastener element coupling head side of the insert pin 128 itself is folded and curved slightly around the center in the longitudinal direction and a side thereof connected to the fastener element 125 is formed thickly. Thus, if the insert pin 128 is inserted from the shoulder mouth of the slider 101 in a drooping state, the front end facing downward of the insert pin 128 comes into contact with the lower blade 105, 205 of the slider 101 while a curved portion on the top of the insert pin 128 comes into contact with a guide flange formed on the top of the diamond 106 or the upper blade 109, 209, so that the coupling head of the fastener element 123 adjoining the insert pin 128 is caught by that portion and consequently, the bottom end stop cannot be attached smoothly.